It is difficult to adhere materials such as foams to plasticized polyvinyl chloride, probably owing to the content of plasticizer, which may amount to as much as 35 to 50 parts per 100 parts by weight of polyvinyl chloride. Some adhesives have been formulated which will give a satisfactory bond to plasticized polyvinyl chloride but these are generally unsatisfactory because they incorporate a solvent or a toxic adhesion promoter whose release into the atmosphere of the workshop is difficult to avoid. Where the solvent is cyclohexanone this has a lingering smell and is dangerously flammable. Other solvents such as dimethylformamide, tetrahydrofuran and chlorinated solvents are often flammable or toxic. Adhesion promoters such as isocyanates are highly toxic.
Water dispersions or latices of certain synthetic rubbers and acrylic resins are not toxic, do not have an undesirable smell and have been found to give a bond, but not a particularly satisfactory bond, to plasticized polyvinyl chloride.
It is known to obtain a bond between polyvinyl chloride sheeting and a foam by preparing the foam in situ in contact with said sheeting. However the degree of adhesion between the sheeting and foam has left much to be desired and has not been significantly improved using known adhesives and/or barrier layers.
It is therefore an object of the invention to prepare cushions or other resilient padded articles comprising vinyl chloride polymer sheeting and foam in a manner to provide good adhesion between the sheeting and foam.